


inflorescence

by Sharky_Smil3



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Monthly updates, Will update tags as the story moves on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky_Smil3/pseuds/Sharky_Smil3
Summary: I have been mulling over this idea of Nion (the blue haired female Saiyan from the movie) taking Broly before King Vegeta can send him to Vampa. This is all self-indulgent, but since I also have other prompts to finish and Uni. I will be updating this on a monthly basis. I have yet to decide which day, but when I post the next chapter I will put it in the tags. Again, entirely self-indulgent pic because I want to see more of Nion (well, more of female Saiyans and all the women in the DB franchise).For anyone who read this and who reads this chapter: Thank you so much for taking the time! I hope you all enjoy it! <3





	inflorescence

**Author's Note:**

> I have been mulling over this idea of Nion (the blue haired female Saiyan from the movie) taking Broly before King Vegeta can send him to Vampa. This is all self-indulgent, but since I also have other prompts to finish and Uni. I will be updating this on a monthly basis. I have yet to decide which day, but when I post the next chapter I will put it in the tags. Again, entirely self-indulgent pic because I want to see more of Nion (well, more of female Saiyans and all the women in the DB franchise).
> 
> For anyone who read this and who reads this chapter: Thank you so much for taking the time! I hope you all enjoy it! <3

To say that planet Vegeta’s leader, King Vegeta the 3rd, is in a foul mood would be an understatement. Ever since the arrival of King Cold and his son Freezer, he has been nothing but short tempered with everyone and everything around him.

Not that the sentiment is lacking in the rest of the Saiyan population, they all hate those bastards as much as the King himself, if not even more knowing that their King is forced to kneel before those creatures. If there is one thing Saiyan’s are known for that doesn’t include brute strength and increasing power level, it is their unwavering loyalty to their leaders and a huge respect for the chain of command.

Nion swiftly moves out of the way as King Vegeta slams open the doors to the nursery room, cape billowing after his steps, and goes straight to the prince’s special capsule. Barking out a boisterous laugh as he sees his son, he expresses his pride and hopes for the young prince. Moroko and Shinto following after him.

Nion goes back to writing down the numbers she had previously taken from a second Saiyan in a special capsule, Broly. She hums to herself and allows a small smile slide past thin lips at the results. The boy even asleep, seems to be increasing in numbers. Now  _ this  _ is a prodigy. But of course she can’t go around saying that or flaunting her opinion about what makes a Saiyan prodigious—she’s a lower class Saiyan and as such they aren’t excused from the comments that other Saiyan’s higher in the hierarchy could get away with.

She goes around the capsule, placing her clipboard to the side, and kneeling by where the capsule connects with an outer source of nutrition and immunity boosters. She checks to see that everything is in order when she hears the King demand answers for Broly being in a special capsule. Both rush down the steps, stammering their answers and draw out the ki-measuring devices they have available, explaining that Broly, Commander Paragus’ son, has exceptional levels of hidden power. Nion decides to stand back for a while longer, watching her King lose his head over someone being stronger than his son. 

She almost speaks up in annoyance when the King slams the device against Broly’s capsule, waking the boy in the process but refrains from doing so when the object explodes in the King’s hand. Nion bites the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning too widely and cleanly cuts in to the discussion about Broly’s hidden power—after all he  _ is  _ her assignment.

“Even if we remove all deviations and re-evaluate his numbers, Broly’s hidden power is still by far the highest,” she explains, giving her King a dry smile, holding his gaze for a second before diverting her eyes back down to the clipboard. The last thing she needs is the King thinking she is trying to initiate something.

The King merely grunts, quizzically eyeing the young Saiyan.

“Perhaps,” she starts and wonders about possible repercussions at the same time her words come out, “this may be the legendary super Saiyan,” she finishes, a little too enthusiastic about the notion. It may be a legend and all, but the idea of getting to see such a Saiyan grow up in her lifetime, well, she can’t help the thirst to learn more about it.

The King merely glares and then excuses himself for the afternoon, requesting that he not be bothered. As soon as he is out of sight her co-workers turn to her, fuming at the ears.

“Nion! What was  _ that? _ ” Growls Moroko, going around the capsule-

“I checked that already,” she says instead of answering.

“The King will have your head on a pike if you keep speaking in such a manner. For all intents and purposes, we must say that the prince’s numbers are higher than Broly’s,” explains Shinto.

Nion hums distractedly and then scowls when she glances over at her worried coworkers, “so be it. He refuses to admit that someone is stronger than his son and we all  _ know  _ that, because it’s true. Our numbers aren’t failing, it’s just that the boy has yet to stabilize,” she retorts dully, clicking her pen against the clipboard.

“Just be careful all right? So far you have been of great help in the laboratory, it’d be a shame to lose you now,” sighs Shinto in defeat, not really denying Nion’s words but also not agreeing to them—Nion takes that as a win. Moroko on the other hand is more adamant about showing respect and giving King Vegeta what he wants to hear.

“Of course,” she says and sends them a thin smile, eyes narrowing for a brief second before returning to normal, “I  _ am  _ the one who is assigned with looking after Broly, I won’t die now.”

The three part their own ways, Nion hanging back to look at the sleeping child. “Oh how tragic it must be to live with such power and be despised for it,” she mutters, placing a cold hand against the glass.

Air bubbles gurgle from Broly’s mask.

**********

Not two days go by when Nion gets to her post, checks in and finds a totally different file under her care. 

“Uh,” she says, reaching with a hand to pat at Shinto’s shoulder, “where’s Broly?”

“What? Didn’t they tell you?” He asks giving her a confused look, Nion feels her stomach sink at the sudden dread that climbs up her spine, “Broly is being sent to planet Vampa to conquer it.”

Nion’s eyes widen for a second before the look is buried swiftly under her usually stoic expression, “I see,” is all she says, turns on her heel and walks into the lab where all the regeneration tanks are at.

She stops by one of the tanks, using a hand to stabilize herself as she collects her breath. The King  _ would  _ be such a baby about someone being stronger than his son. Of course he would. Nion growls under her breath, looking at her anguished reflection against the regeneration tank, she pulls an arm back and smashes her hand through the thick glass.

The sound of glass smashing and water splashing onto the floor catches the attention of the other two scientists present for their shift.

“What the…” trails one of them. The sound of the door hissing and sliding shut behind them catches their attention and they go back to the entrance.

“Are we locked it?”

“So it seems.” Responds Shinto.

Both male Saiyans start screaming for someone to get them out. Nion packs a bag.

**********

It’s not hard to get past the guards who are readying Broly’s spaceship. All she has to do is flip her badge, say some scientific jargon about adjusting Broly’s pod and she’s in. It’s a good thing she once dated a Saiyan pilot too, the lessons she received from him are proving to be useful now.

She quickly she lifts the sleeping child into her arms and sits on his spot. It may be a rather uncomfortable ride but all she needs is a few hours before she can find a good enough planet and exchange this spaceship with a different one. She settles down and straps herself and Broly, before clicking a few buttons and searching for a destination. Finding a planet just three hours away from their location, she sets that as their destination. She presses some more buttons and hears as the spaceshift whirs to life. The door hisses close and soon, they are roaring through the sky.

She lets the spaceship stabilize, allowing for Broly’s and her own body to adjust to the sudden change in pressure before putting full speed and zipping past the infinity of stars. 

She lets out a sigh, the action flattening some of Broly’s hair before it springs back to normal. She looks down at the sleeping child and slowly raises a hand to pat the dark locks.

It is only now that Nion realizes the extent of her actions, kidnapping a Commander’s son, disrupting King Vegeta’s orders and leaving her original post. All being viable reasons to be charged with first-degree defiance against the crown, disloyalty and lèse-majesté. She places a hand against her thundering chest and an easy smile makes it past her defenses. This may be high treason but this is the first time she is feeling so alive.

“Well Broly, looks like we'll be spending quite some time together until we figure out what to do next, huh?” She asks the sleeping child, softly and once again she raises a hand to run her pale fingers through dark locks.

The young Saiyan merely grumbles in his sleep, relaxing under in Nion’s presence.


End file.
